Renacer
by Mikoto14
Summary: La escuela ha terminado, Mio y Ritsu planean el inicio de las clases universitarias. mal summary, lean y comenten por favor. MioxRitsu.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Si K-ON me perteneciera saldrían muchas OVAs de contenido Mitsu yuri. Pero no las hay, xq no me pertenece u.u

x] mi segundo intento de escribir algo... espero que les guste.

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Introducción**

Era pleno verano. Ritsu y Mio llegaron a casa de la bajista antes de la puesta de sol luego de una divertida tarde junto con el resto de los miembros del club de música ligera. Desde que las vacaciones empezaron, no habían hecho más que salir incontables veces en celebración por su ingreso a la Universidad Femenina, olvidando por completo cualquier otro problema o responsabilidad que pudiese presentarse.

Apenas Mio abrió la puerta de su habitación, Ritsu entró con pasos ágiles y ligeros, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cama y tumbándose en ella boca abajo. Ahí permaneció, inmóvil, durante unos minutos, mientras recuperaba sus energías. No se inmutó cuando su mejor amiga abandonó el cuarto.

-Hah…este calor sí que es agotador…-dijo Ritsu casi en un murmullo, cambiando su posición, ahora viendo hacia el techo. En ese momento regresaba Mio, con un par de bebidas frías en un azafate. Tomando un breve respiro primero, Ritsu se reincorporó y se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa, donde Mio puso las bebidas.

-¿Puedes creer que pasamos el examen? Dentro de poco seremos estudiantes universitarias... –fantaseaba en voz alta la baterista con un tono de entusiasmo y un toque de superioridad en su voz.

-Lo sé, hemos estado celebrándolo mucho últimamente. –respondió Mio suspirando.

-Hey! ¿No estás aliviada por tener un descanso luego de todo ese esfuerzo estudiando?

-Claro que lo estoy! He estudiado el doble por tener que enseñarte a último minuto.- Ritsu estaba a punto de responder a la queja cuando Mio continuó hablando en algo más seria. – Ne, Ritsu, ¿ya has pensado en cómo será cuando estemos estudiando? La universidad está algo lejos de esta zona…

-Si, he estado pensando al respecto. Tal vez busque alguna habitación disponible en los dormitorios de la universidad.- apenas terminó la oración Ritsu notó una mirada fija e incrédula sobre ella. – Mio..?

-¡Vaya! No pensé que pensarías al respecto hasta que ya fuese demasiado tarde y las clases empezando.

-Mou! Claro que lo he pensado apropiadamente, tu que tienes en mente, Mio?

-La…la verdad no lo había pensado hasta ahora. – respondió evitando mirar a su mejor amiga.

-Uhh…¿quién es la irresponsable ahora?.. –dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa triunfante antes de que surgiera una gran idea – ahora que lo pienso, creo que son habitaciones dobles ¿que dices si rentamos una habitación juntas? He oído que son cómodas y espaciosas.

Mio consideró la idea un segundo. ¿Vivir con Ritsu? No debería haber ningún problema, verdad? Realmente sonaba mucho más cómodo que vivir en los pequeños dormitorios de la universidad, con muchas otras personas alrededor, reglas que seguir, áreas comunes. Y después de todo, habían compartido habitación incontables veces, ambas conocían los hábitos de la otra. Mio se sentía más segura pensando que podría contar con su mejor amiga en cualquier momento, que no estaría sola. Podrían ir a clases juntar, cenar juntas, conocer los alrededores, ver a Ritsu cada mañana al despertar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la idea.

-Vivir juntas..?- es todo lo que logró articular Mio.

-Sí. Si tengo que compartir habitación con alguien preferiría que fueras tu, Mio. No me gustaría vivir con alguna extraña los primeros años. Además podríamos dividir todos los gastos en dos.

-Me parece buena idea.

* * *

Mio caminaba con mucho cuidado sosteniendo tres cajas, lo suficientemente altas como para bloquear su visión. De pronto sintió todo más ligero y pudo ver por dónde caminaba.

-¿Son las últimas?- preguntó Ritsu mientras tomaba dos cajas para aliviar la carga que llevaba Mio.

-Si, eso es todo- Mio observó cómo su mejor amiga podía ir con las cajas como si estuvieran llenas de plumas, mientras a ella aún se le hacía difícil andar sólo con una.- ¿De donde sacas toda esa fuerza?-preguntó suspirando, con un poco de envía y algo sorprendida.

-Uhm…Debe ser por tocar la batería- respondió Ritsu no muy segura de sí misma. A Mio le parecía una razón lógica, después de todo Ritsu había seguido tocando frecuentemente aún en el tiempo de descanso. Mio no pudo evitar quedar un poco maravillada, Ritsu a simple vista era tan pequeña, sin embargo podría ser fuerte, resistente y enérgica, todo esto mientras mantenía un misterioso encanto.

Llegaron a la habitación y pusieron las cajas a un lado en el piso, junto con unas pocas más. Parecía bastante, teniendo en cuenta que habían procurado no traer más que lo indispensable. Ritsu colocó sus manos en la cintura y verificaba a la vista que no faltase nada. Mio se detuvo un instante para ver su nueva habitación. Consistía en dos camas, cada una pegada a un rincón, una frente a la otra, cerca a una de ellas una ventana. Entre ellas había un escritorio largo con dos sillas, arriba de él una estantería lo suficientemente amplia.

A uno de los lados se encontraba un armario mediano en la pared, al otro la puerta que daba al baño. Había un pequeño ambiento separado, una especie de cocina pequeña, con un par de hornillas eléctricas y una estantería para guardar platos y cubiertos debajo. A decir verdad no era muy espacioso, pero se veía acogedor y era más de lo que se hubieran imaginado para un dormitorio.

-Es perfecto- murmuro Mio.

-¿Eh?¿ Dijiste algo, Mio? –preguntó Ritsu dirigiéndose a la bajista. Esta negó con la cabeza, tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa – Bien! Entonces está todo listo. Desde ahora esta será nuestro nido de amor. Ouch! – Ritsu se frotaba la cabeza, y veía de reojo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ba-baka! No digas tonterías!- Mio se puso inmediatamente a ordenar las cosas fuera de las cajas, mientras Ritsu disfrutaba su reacción ante la broma.

Por unos segundos la baterista se detuvo a contemplar a su mejor amiga. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño algo fruncido, una expresión en los ojos que no podría decifrar, su piel tan tersa. Se veía tan linda. _Linda? Acabo de pensar que Mio es linda? Bueno, no es la gran cosa…verdad? De cualquier forma todos pueden verlo, lo hay mayor misterio._

-Vamos, tu también tienes que ayudar a ordenar la habitación- Ritsu despertó de sus pensamiento al escuchar la voz de Mio.

-Hai…okaa-san…-respondió Ritsu en voz monótona y aburrida. Cuando se dio cuenta Mio se preparaba para darle otro golpe- lo siento Mio-sama!

-Entonces deja de hacer el tonto, a ordenar. – Ritsu siguió la orden obedientemente. Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, conversando y bromeando mientras sacaban todo de las cajas de mudanza.

* * *

Ya era de noche para cuando terminaron de ordenar la habitación y dejar todo en perfecto orden. Ritsu sonrió satisfecha luego de echar un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar.

-¡Terminamos! –anunció enérgicamente, acto seguido se estiraba tratando de ahuyentar el cansancio. Había sido un largo día entre despedidas de sus familias y la mudanza.

- Por qué no tomas un baño tu primero, lo dejé listo hace un rato. – sugirió Mio con una sonrisa. Habría pensando que Ritsu se escaparía de las responsabilidades de la mudanza y dejaría las cosas para último minuto, pero la verdad era que la baterista había hecho una gran parte del trabajo, especialmente al sacar y traer cajas e incluso había limpiado y ordenado correctamente. Mio creía que su mejor había merecía un descanso primero.

- Aw, ¡gracias mami! – respondió Ritsu de forma infantil mientras abrazaba a Mio como lo haría una niña pequeña a su madre.

- ¡Deja eso y entra ya! – le ordenó Mio algo molesta.

Ritsu se paró sonriente, le encantaba la forma en que Mio se preocupaba por ella y la trataba con cariño y cómo siempre trataba de disimularlo. Le encantaba, también, la cara que ponía cuando la molestaba. – Hai! Arigatou. – Dijo con una genuina sonrisa mientras finalmente entraba al baño. Por su parte, Mio no pudo evitar en pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Después de un refrescante baño y una improvisada cena de ramen instantáneo, cada una entró en su cama, listas para dormir. A pesar de los días calurosos, en la noche hacía frio suficiente para querer cubrirse con un par de frazadas al menos, después de todo ya faltaba poco para el inicio del otoño. Algunos minutos después de darse las buenas noches y apagar las luces, ambas seguían despiertas. Ritsu estaba muy emocionada por el cambio como para conciliar el sueño.

-Mio, ¿sigues despierta?-preguntó en voz baja, no querría despertarla si estaba dormida.

-Si..- Mio dijo algo temerosa. Error. Gran error. Ritsu miró en dirección a su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver a Mio cubierta casi por completo por sus sábanas, escondida.

-Uhm…me preguntó cuándo vendrá, estoy un poco aburrida…- dijo Ritsu tratando se sonar ansiosa.

-¿Quien vendrá? –preguntó Mio confundida.

-Oh...tu sabes, cuando entramos había un grupo de estudiantes hablando, ¿recuerdas? – Mio asintió en la oscuridad – ¿no escuchas lo que decían? Al parecer hubo un misterioso accidente hace unos años en estos dormitorio, donde una nueva estudiante perdió la vida antes poder iniciar las clases. Todos los años desde entonces aparece en los dormitorios de las nuevas estudiantes, se dice que tortura a todas aquellas que se nieguen a irse, para que nadie pueda iniciar las clases.

Ritsu contó la historia con la voz más seria y fría que pudo poner. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo apenas terminó de hablar. Escuchó a Mio levantarse de su cama, dando pasos torpes. Ritsu se preparaba para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, como suele pasar cada vez que intentaba asustarla.

-Jeje, perdo- ¿Mio? – Ritsu se disponía a pedir disculpas medio en broma para evitar el inminente golpe, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Mio se metió en su cama temblando ligeramente, totalmente escondida entre las sábanas. -¿Mio? Hey…¿de verdad te asustó tanto esa historia?

No hubo respuesta. Mio permanecía encogida cerca de Ritsu, como buscando protección, seguía temblando un poco. Ritsu se empezaba a sentir un poco culpable al ver que Mio no reaccionaba, buscó con sus manos la cabeza de Mio y sintió algo.. ¿humedo?

- Mio, estaba bromeando, nada es real, yo me inventé esa historia – dijo Ritsu en voz baja y arrepentida, a la ves que agudizaba sus sentidos para comprobar sus sospechas.

- …lo..sé… - Luego de escuchar esto con una voz entrecortada y un pequeño sollozo no quedaba dudas, había hecho llorar a Mio.

Ritsu notó el miedo en la voz de Mio, además del que todos sentimos tras oír una historia de terror, había miedo genuino. Por otro lado, por supuesto que Mio sabría que la historia era falsa, ella sabe lo mucho que Ritsu disfruta asustándola. Ritsu se sintió verdaderamente culpable esta vez. Mio se había estado sintiendo insegura todo este tiempo, ella lo había notado, pero no pensó que fuera nada de qué preocuparse. _¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Debería haberla ayudado a calmarse desde un inicio, no forzarla. Baka Ritsu._

-Lo siento. – dijo sinceramente Ritsu. Acarició la cabeza de Mio con cariño. Así permaneció hasta que Mio se hubo calmado, luego le tomó una mano firmemente y susurró de forma apenas perceptible – Aquí estoy, siempre trataré de protegerte. – Mio apenas registró esas palabras antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

**A/N: **Bieeen, que les pareció esta introducción? aburrida? divertida? normal? está bien? xD por favor comenten, acepto toooodo tipo de comentarios, no me molesto. a ver si lo continuo o lo dejo ahí no más x]U!

Por favor animen a más gente a participar de FF ya sea leyendo y comentando o escribiendo! Que se den una vuelta por la sección de K-ON ;]


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El sol iba ascendiendo lentamente en el cielo despejado. Alcanzó un ángulo tal que sus rayos impactaban sin piedad directamente sobre los ojos de Mio, quien no pudo evitar abrirlos al sentir la molestia de la luz y el calor sobre su cara. Su vista estaba un poco borrosa, sus músculos relajados, y sentía gran tranquilidad para haber despertado en un lugar 'nuevo' para ella. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos recordar la noche anterior y entender la situación. Se había quedado dormida con Ritsu después de llorar.

"_¡¿Dormida con Ritsu!" _ El asombro y nerviosismo se hicieron visibles en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la cama y registraba la escena detenidamente. Justo ahí, a su lado, Ritsu dormía con el rostro mirando al lado opuesto a la ventana. La expresión de Mio se suavizó al ver lo profunda y tranquilamente que dormía, mantenía una posición protectora. "_Estuviste cuidando de mi toda la noche…" _Estiró una mano hasta alcanzar su rostro. Se detuvo un instante al notar la calidez que sentía, acariciaba con extrema delicadeza la mejilla de Ritsu, como si de la más valiosa pieza de arte se tratara. _"…y pensar que te ves tan indefensa ahora." _Casi inconscientemente Mio acercó su rostro, se detuvo un segundo al detectar un aroma que la embelesaba e inhaló profundamente antes de posar sus labios con suma suavidad sobre la frente de su mejor amiga. _"Tan indefensa que dan ganas de…" _ Mio sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para dispersar sus pensamientos.

Ante aquel movimiento repentino, Ritsu se acomodó en la cama entre sueños, murmurando cosas indescifrables para Mio, por más que se esforzó para entender lo que decía. Decidió ignorar lo que acababa de hacer y se dispuso a cambiarse en silencio, pensando en las clases, en qué estarían haciendo sus amigas del club de música ligera, en el nuevo dormitorio donde vive, en cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en Ritsu.

-Buenos días – Mio se sobresaltó dando un pequeño grito. Ritsu rio al ver tan exagerada reacción.

-B..buenos días – respondió evitando mirarla mientras fingía arreglarse la ropa.

-Oh, ya estás cambiada, ¿es tan tarde? – preguntó Ritsu entrando en plena conciencia.

-No, cerca de las 8am, pensaba salir a comprar cosas para el desayuno. – Mio recuperó la compostura.

-Dame 1 minuto y estaré lista, también quiero conocer los alrededores. – no había terminado de decir esto y Ritsu ya había preparado su ropa y se estaba cambiando. Sí, ahí mismo, frente a Mio. Se habían cambiado en presencia de la otra varias veces antes, aún así la bajista sintió que debía mirar a otro lado, sólo por si acaso.

Aprovecharon la oportunidad para presentarse y hablar apropiadamente con la administradora de los dormitorios, Yoshida Tamae. Se trataba de una joven de mediana estatura y cabello castaño oscuro y largo. No debería tener más de 22 años, comentó que por diversas razones había suspendido sus estudios y se encargaba de la administración de los dormitorios de momento.

-Siéntanse libres de acudir a mi si se presenta algún problema – finalizó con voz amable y una cordial sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Yoshida-san – respondió Mio con igual cortesía.

-Por favor, llámenme Tamae, "Yoshida-san" me hace sentir un poco vieja.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego, Tamae-san – se despidió Ritsu y salieron del edificio

Una vez afuera, dieron un vistazo para ubicarse. La universidad estaba a 4 cuadras de los dormitorios de mujeres, Tamae-san había comentado que al lado opuesto de ella se encontraban los dormitorios de hombres de una universidad afiliada cercana, no sería raro verlos usualmente solían ser los novios ideales de toda chica de que asistiese a la Universidad Femenina. En dirección opuesta podrían encontrar todo lo que necesiten en un minimarket. En la misma dirección, pero 6 cuadras más lejos encontrarían una zona comercial con diversos puestos y precios más bajos que los del minimarket.

Estuvieron prácticamente todo el día conociendo la zona, memorizando el camino hacia toda tienda o lugar que les interesase o pareciese conveniente. Tomaron la oportunidad para desayunar y almorzar en los restaurantes familiares cercanos, además tuvieron tiempo suficiente de comprar cuadernos y otros útiles para las clases.

-Creo que ya deberíamos regresar –dijo Mio al salir de una librería, cargando algunas pesadas bolsas con dificultad.

-¿Tenemos todo lo necesario? – preguntó Ritsu mientras ayudaba a cargar algo más de la mitad de las compras.

-Si, ya compramos suficiente por hoy.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a los dormitorios, cenaron algo ligero y fueron a dormir. Ambas estaban emocionadas, al día siguiente empezarían las clases.

* * *

Lunes en la mañana. Mio se despertó considerablemente temprano a pesar de que su primera clase empezaba a las 10am. Se sentó en el escritorio a contemplar su horario y compararlo con el de Ritsu. _"¿Cómo no le presté atención a esto antes?"_ Se sentía insegura, no había notado hasta ahora que solo estaría con Ritsu en 2 de los 5 cursos en los que estaba inscrita. Lo ideal sería estar juntas en todas las clases, no tener que alejarse por mucho tiempo. Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer y Mio lo sabía, la universidad tenía la política de escoger los horarios para los ingresantes sin lugar a reclamo. Afortunadamente coincidían durante descansos y el inicio y fin de clases, a decir verdad lo único que cambiaba era el orden de los cursos durante la semana.

-Ritsu, será mejor que salgamos pronto – dijo Mio un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Falta poco menos de una hora para las clases, creo que tenemos tiempo más que suficiente.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte a llegar tarde en tu primer día? Darás una pésima imagen a los profesores desde el principio.

-Hai, hai, vamos… -respondió con desanimo mientras cogía sus cosas.

Ritsu acompañó a Mio hasta la puerta de su salón, la bajista no había dicho palabra durante el camino.

-Gracias, nos vemos en la tarde…- dijo repentinamente dispuesta a ingresar al aula.

-Mio, aún faltan 10 minutos para tu clase, no es necesario que entres.

-Si no te vas ahora no llegarás a tiempo. – replicó.

- 10 minutos son más que suficientes para encontrar un salón, estamos en la misma facultad después de todo. Y deja de estar tan nerviosa, te irá bien, harás un montón de nuevas amigas.

-Si tu lo dices… - Mio sabía que ella no era capaz de hacer amigas con tanta facilidad, si no fuera por Ritsu nunca hubieran sido amigas, y no hubiera podido obtener valor suficiente para relacionarse con otras personas durante la escuela.

-Parece que ahí viene tu profesor, adiós, te pasaré a buscar para almorzar. – dicho esto Ritsu se fue y Mio entró a su salón antes que el profesor estuviera demasiado cerca.

Los salones eran amplios y al estilo anfiteatro. Mio se sentó en una fila intermedia, pegada al pasadizo de salida. El profesor dio la bienvenida e inició las clases. Por otro lado, cuando halló su salón y luego de pedir disculpas ante toda la clase por la tardanza, Ritsu se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la puerta, la clase no le pareció tan aburrida como esperada pero tampoco diría que fuese su favorita. Al terminar, se quedó unos minutos presentándose y conversando con algunas compañeras. Luego fue a buscar a Mio, a medida que se iba acercando notó que su amiga también intercambiaba algunas palabras con otras compañeras. Mio la vio y se despidió, yendo a su encuentro.

-Parece que no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? – dijo Ritsu de forma alegre.

-La clase estuvo bien, y también pude conocer a un par de compañeras. Parecen ser agradables. – respondió Mio sin mucho interés.

La figura se repitió a lo largo de la semana. Las clases se mantenían ligeras dado que recién empezaban, ambas conocieron a sus compañeras, con algunas compartían más de una clase juntas. Como era de esperarse, Ritsu se ganó la simpatía de la mayoría de ellas rápidamente; Mio, sin embargo, iba a su propio paso. No habían tenido suerte suficiente para estar en los mimos salones que Mugi y Yui.

* * *

El tiempo pasó sin mayores cambios, excepto uno. La popularidad de Mio había crecido enormemente para la segunda semana. Algunas la admiraban de lejos, viéndola pasar, saludándola ocasionalmente. Otras, le hablaban directamente, se juntaban con ella durante las clases, trabajos u horas de estudio. Ciertamente no pasaba de admiración y respeto, pero si estuviese permitido, habrían formado un club de fans de Mio nuevamente. Responsable, amable, y con un cuerpo envidiable, Mio era el modelo a seguir de muchas e incluso entre los chicos del dormitorio cercano se escuchaban rumores sobre ella.

-Desearía ser invisible por un momento- dijo Mio en un suspiro mientras hacía los deberes en su escritorio, lo cual no representaba ningún problema luego de explicar la misma lección una y otra vez veces a toda aquella que se lo pedía. No es que le molestase ayudar a los demás, todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir parte del grupo. Pero si hay algo que Mio no soporta, es ser el centro de atención.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué sería de este burdo campus sin la brillante presencia de Mio-sama? ¡Nosotros, los plebeyos, sucumbiríamos en desesperación! – se burló Ritsu con voz dramática. Mio había sido popular en todas las etapas escolares, la situación no era sorpresa para nadie. En ese momento sonó el celular de Ritsu y contestó, justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe que Mio se disponía a darle en la cabeza.

La expresión de Mio se suavizó muestras observaba a su mejor amiga conversar. _"Eres auténtica y directa, el cariño que tienen los demás hacia ti es más sincero."_ Sus ojos se perdieron examinando cada movimiento y mueca que hacía la baterista. Sus expresiones, el movimiento de sus manos, la mirada que tenía, todo parecía encajar perfectamente, no había nada fuera de lugar en ella. Mio regresó a ver su cuaderno de notas en un intento por despejar sus ideas. Recordó la noche en que se mudaron, cuando pudo dormir inocentemente al lado de su amiga, sintiendo su calidez..

-…quieres, Mio? – no había notado que Ritsu ya había terminado de conversar por celular y ahora se dirigía a ella. Volteó la cara en dirección a la voz que le hablaba, para encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amiga, quien se había ido acercando para captar su atención. Inmediatamente Mio regresó la cara hacia su tarea, incluso fingió pararse a consultar un libro para esconder sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Lo siento, no te escuché bien.

-Si quieres acompañarme a un mixer esta noche con algunas amigas.

-¿Esta noche? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Si, debo encontrarlas en el karaoke en un par de horas y una de ellas está enferma asi que nos falta una persona, ¿Qué dices?

-Paso. – respondió Mio en tono frio regresando a sus deberes.

-Por favooooooor! – suplicó Ritsu insistentemente.

-No, es mi última palabra.

-Bien. – Ritsu se paró como si ya no le importara, Mio la miró de reojo – parece que ya no tienes problemas en quedarte sola por la noche. No olvides cerrar la puerta para evitar a los ladrones y pervertidos, aunque eso no será de mucha ayuda contra los espíritus vengativos – continuó despreocupadamente- con un poco de suerte no notarán que estás aquí.

-¡Detente! Está bien, iré contigo. – se rindió – Pero regresaremos antes de que se haga muy tarde.

-¡Yay! –Ritsu celebró su victoria abrazando a Mio, luego hizo una pequeña reverencia – no se preocupe Mio-sama, regresaremos antes de que su carruaje regrese a ser una calabaza y usted pierda un zapato por el apuro.

* * *

Fueron las últimas en llegar al karaoke. Dos chicas más y cuatro chicos se encontraban conversando mientras esperaban su llegada. No perdieron tiempo en entrar a una sala, donde se acomodaron de forma intercalada, Ritsu y Mio en extremos opuestos. Luego de las presentaciones y de pedir bebidas para romper el hielo, dos de los hombres empezaron instantáneamente a hablarle a Mio. Le hacía todo tipo de preguntas, desde lo más básico, como su edad y su hobby, hasta sus planes para el futuro. Por su puesto, Mio estaba incómoda con toda atención extra que estaba recibiendo, y se limitaba a responder las preguntas mientras permanecía encogida en su lugar mirando al piso.

Una chica de cabello castaño largo también parecía nerviosa. A su lado estaba sentado un chico de complexión mediana y cabello castaño oscuro, quien tampoco podía seguir una conversación de forma fluida. De pronto, una estudiante cogió el micrófono y se dispuso a animar las cosas con una canción. Ritsu le siguió el juego sin pensarlo dos veces, a lo que se sumó el chico restante. Luego de una hora, el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado.

-Ah…que buena canción! –exclamó Ritsu dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás luego de haber estado cantando varias veces seguidas. Centró su mirada en Mio, la bajista aún mantenía una expresión complicada, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque mucho más amable y menos forzada que al inicio.

-Esa chica tímida, ¿es tu mejor amiga? – preguntó cordialmente un chico de cabello negro que se sentó al lado de Ritsu, era un poco más alto que Mio y tenía el mismo color de ojos, su voz era alegre y cordial. Parecía tener intenciones de mantener una plática normal más que de recolectar información –a diferencia de los otros dos- por lo que Ritsu respondió despreocupada.

-Sí, la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y ahora compartimos habitación. ¿Cómo supiste?

-Pues…te ha estado mandando miradas suplicantes desde hace un buen rato. Parece que la obligaste a venir.

-Jeje…algo así… -Ritsu evitaba mantener contacto visual con Mio. – Por cierto, tu eres…

-Matsumoto Takumi, puedes llamarme Takumi. Tu eres Tainaka Ritsu-san, la talentosa baterista llena de energías. Que parece disfrutar haciéndole pasar un mal rato a su mejor amiga. – Takumi habló con una sonrisa en la cara, su tono de voz no era ni muy monótono ni demasiado entusiasta.

-¡Un acosador! – acusó en burla Ritsu

-No realmente, solo presté atención a las presentaciones.

-Entonces, ¿qué me puedes decir de mi mejor amiga?

-Su nombre es… Aki..moto-san? – soltó no muy seguro y con expresión confusa, para oir instantáneamente la risa de Ritsu y luego corregir su error – ¡Ah, era Akiyama! Estuve cerca. Lo siento, solo presté atención a tu presentación.

Por su parte, Mio había notado cómo Ritsu reía alegremente junto a un extraño. Su estómago se revolvió, y empezaba a sentirse molesta sin razón aparente. No pudo evitar que sus emociones se expresen en su rostro.

-Mio-chan, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó uno de los chicos que no la había dejado sola en toda la reunión.

-La verdad me estoy sintiendo un poco enferma –dijo en voz alta, dejando atrás cualquier signo de timidez o nerviosismo. Se paró repentinamente y tomó a Ritsu de la muñeca -¿te molesta si regresamos a casa? – esto último fue apenas perceptible, y sin cruzar mirada alguna con su mejor amiga.

-Está bien, ya se estaba haciendo tarde de todas formas. – Ritsu aceptó suponiendo que Mio ya no soportaba la situación, o tal vez de verdad estuviese enferma. – Matta ne, Takumi-kun.

-Hasta luego, Ritsu-san – Takumi se despidió manteniendo una sonrisa comprensiva.

Se acababan de conocer y ya se llamaban por el nombre. Mio sintió que su estómago dio otro vuelco y salió de la sala caminando lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mio, ¿podrías ir más despacio? No sé cuál es el apuro. –Ritsu corrió un poco para andar al lado de Mio, quien la ignoró. – Entiendo que tuvieras ganas de irte, pero no podíamos hacerlo tan rápido, lo siento. –Se disculpó despreocupadamente.

-¿No podíamos? –preguntó Mio en forma fría.

-No, verás, yo tenía tantas ganas como tú de participar. Pero, ¿recuerdas a Hiromi-san? La chica de pelo castaño y largo. Queríamos ayudarla a que pase más tiempo con Hiroshi-kun. – Ritsu mantuvo el paso mientras explicaba – fue un alivio que Takumi-kun estuviera ahí, hacía falta alguien que no te esté persiguiendo para variar. – Mio fue yendo cada vez más despacio, hasta casi detenerse, Ritsu ya se encontraba más adelante.

-Parecías disfrutar **demasiado** de la conversación. – dijo amargamente, casi en un murmullo, sin que Ritsu la oyera. Mio no volvió a decir ni una palabra en el camino.

* * *

**A/N:** ¿Existe alguna traducción adecuada para "mixer"? No se me ocurrió ninguna, :/ por aquí no es tan común que digamos.

Mio siempre es la que obtiene montones de atención, así que se me hizo interesante que Ritsu obtenga un poco aunque sea de una sola persona ^^

Estoy segura que deben haber varios errores por ahi, por alguna razón no me gusta revisar cada vez que termino un capítulo, haganmelos notar y los corregiré tan pronto como pueda.

Por favor déjenme sus opiniones, me gustaría saber qué estoy haciendo bien o mal. Si debería seguir, si debería dejar de escribir por el bien de la humanidad u_u

Ah! y no olviden recomendar a sus amigos :D a darse una vuelta por la sección de K-ON, a escribir y dejar reviews! Ja ne!


	3. Capítulo 2

**A/N: **Sé que ya es bastante tarde para esto, pero más vale tarde que nunca: Felíz navidad!. Jaja, que patético. Olvidé dar mis saludos navideños en el capítulo anterior xP

También olvidé agradecer por todos los comentarios! Muchíiiiisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Mio durmió hasta tarde. Cuando despertó Ritsu ya la estaba esperando en la mesa con el desayuno prácticamente listo.

-Buenas noches –saludó Ritsu en burla y sonriente al verla despierta.

-Buenos días –respondió Mio relaja y devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Parece que se te pasó el dolor de cabeza, bueno, luego de haber dormido tanto no me sorprende.-comentó Ritsu mientras empezaban a desayunar.

La noche anterior Mio estaba tan fuera de sí que prefirió ir directo a dormir con la excusa de tener un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Las horas de sueño resultaron realmente reparadoras. El mixer era ahora cosa del pasado, ya no habría más Takumi-kun; y aún mejor, era sábado así que Mio esperaba poder pasar todo el día con su mejor amiga sin interrupciones de otras estudiantes o tareas que hacer. El pensar en todo esto la ponía de muy buen humor.

La mañana pasó sin mayores percances. Luego de realizar una rápida limpieza general, salieron a comprar. No había prisa, y necesitaban ahorrar todo el dinero posible, por lo que decidieron ir a la zona comercial. Fueron sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo en el camino, conversando de las clases, de sus nuevas amigas, los primeros exámenes que se acercaban. Gracias al viendo helado que corría sin previo aviso por las calles, caminaban más juntas una de la otra. Mio no podía estar más relajada; caminar con Ritsu tan cerca, sin mayores preocupaciones y oyendo sus broma era suficiente para mantenerla en completa calma.

-¡Ritsu-san! – la pequeña burbuja de paz y felicidad de Mio se rompió en menos de 1 segundo. _"por favor que no lo oiga, por favor que no lo oiga". _Ciertamente, Ritsu estaba muy distraída como para escuchar que alguien la llamaba, pero toda su atención se concentró al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vaya, Takumi-kun

-Mou, estuve gritándote desde hace rato. –se quejó manteniendo una actitud amable el joven, luego se dirigió a Mio – buenas tardes, Akiyama-san.

-Buenas tardes…- Mio saludó por modales, tratando de esconder el hecho de que se había arruinado por completo su día.

-Probablemente no me recuerdes ya que no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar, soy Matsumoto Takumi, estuve haciéndole compañía a Ritsu-san ayer en el karaoke.

-Gusto en conocerte, Matsumoto-kun.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Ritsu con las mismas energías que la caracterizan.

-Estoy yendo a comprar algunos víveres, no tenía dinero suficiente. –Takumi se tomó la nuca al admitir esto último.

-Genial, ¡vamos juntos! Mio y yo también estamos de compras. –con una seña de Ritsu los tres retomaron su rumbo hacia la zona comercial. Ritsu iba en medio, a su izquierda Mio y al otro lado Tamuki.

-Y…¿cómo van con las clases? – inició Tamuki encogiéndose de hombros luego de un momento de silencio.

-Eek! –Ritsu hizo una mueca de sorpresa, Mio se limitó a suspirar. –Pues…

-¿No le estarás causando problemas a Akiyama-san, verdad? – continuó riendo ligeramente.

La conversación se mantuvo ligera y amena, al menos para Ritsu y Takumi. Por su parte, Mio no soportaba verlos hablando tan casualmente, ¿qué hacía Ritsu siendo tan amigable con un extraño?. Se limitó a responder con la mejor cara que pudo las preguntas que le hacían, pero evitaba participar de la conversación a toda costa, sin embargo se mantenía al tanto de cada palabra dicha. Por mucho que Mio se esforzaba, no podía encontrar mayor defecto en Takumi. Era alegre, pero no en exceso, se reía de las bromas de Ritsu y soltaba algunas cuantas él mismo, por lo que decía era estudioso, su familia tenía dinero pero quiso ser lo más independiente posible desde que ingresó a la universidad. Mientras más conversaban, más encajaban juntos y más irritada se sentía Mio.

-Ritsu, me adelantaré a comprar las verduras, te busco en un rato. Compra las carnes y pescado. –se apresuró a decir Mio al ver que estaban cerca de su destino. Quería huir de la escena lo más pronto posible.

-¡Si señor! – respondió Ritsu haciendo un saludo militar. Miró con cierta preocupación cómo Mio se alejaba y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

Ritsu se despidió de Takumi antes de reencontrarse con Mio.

-¿Todo listo? – preguntó Mio mucho más calmada que antes.

-Creo que sí. Ne, Mio, ¡hay que rentar una película para ver esta noche! – propuso enérgicamente Ritsu.

-Hm…me gusta la idea, que deberíamos ver..? –Mio respondió con una sonrisa, ahora que Takumi ya no estaba cerca se sentía un poco más relajada. Una película con Ritsu seguro le mantendría el ánimo.

-¡Ya lo pensé! Hay una realmente interesante de… -Ritsu empezó la línea en su usual voz enérgica para cambiarla súbitamente por un tono típico de los cuentos de ultratumba- una niña que desaparece misteriosamente en el bosque y… -Mio aceleró el paso diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que no tenía miedo.

Llegaron a los dormitorios luego de haber comprado bocadillos y rentar películas de suspenso, comedia y drama. Les llevó tiempo poner las compras en su lugar pero ya listas se acomodaron en la mesa con los bocadillos, usando una de las camas como respaldas y utilizaron una laptop como dvd. A pedido de Mio, la de suspenso sería la última que verían, tenía esperanzas de quedarse dormida para cuando tocara verla.

Ritsu rió a carcajadas con la primera película, Mio lloró a cántaros con la segunda, y finalmente era turno del suspenso. Desde el inicio, ambas fueron totalmente absorbidas por la situación que se presentaba en la pantalla, sin darse mientras más avanzaba la trama, más se acercaban la una a la otra, hasta que sus manos se tocaron. En una escena repentina, Mio no pudo evitar sostener la mano de Ritsu con fuerza, a lo que la baterista respondió de igual forma.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma sin darse cuenta hasta que el suspenso hubo terminado y la película entró en una especie de epílogo. Mio estaba ahora más relaja, y había perdido la concentración en la película, de pronto notó que aún estaba tomada de la mano con Ritsu, aunque ya no tan fuerte como antes. Miró a Ritsu, que para suerte suya mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla, y se sonrojó levemente. Se sentía diferente a cuando tomaba su mano cuando estaba enferma, ¿o era solo su imaginación? _"Los amigos suelen hacer eso cuando están en el cine, ¿verdad?...No! esos son los… enamorados. No, no, debo dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas." _

-¿Estás bien? –Ritsu preguntó confundida al ver a Mio sacudir levemente su cabeza. Los créditos se mostraban en la pantalla.

-Eh? –Mio la miró aún sonrojada y un poco sorprendida por la interrupción de sus pensamientos -…si…estoy bien – respondió mirando al piso.

-Hum… - Ritsu no estaba convencida con esa respuesta. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta el porqué del repentino nerviosismo de Mio. También se sintió ligeramente nerviosa, pero más que eso, se sentía feliz. Sostuvo con mayor firmeza la mano de su amiga, dejando que aquél sentimiento cálido la llene. Unos minutos después se volteó hacia Mio, con intención de hacerle alguna broma para verla más avergonzada. Para su mala suerte, ella ya se había quedado dormida. –Oyasumi, Mio.- decidió dormir ahí, a su lado, así no tendría que separarse de ella, al menos por esa noche.

* * *

Mio se sentía realmente motivada el lunes por la mañana. El inicio del fin de semana que acababa de pasar parecía solo un mal sueño si se ponía a pensar en las últimas horas del sábado y todo el domingo. Había podido pasar todo el tiempo con Ritsu sin interrupciones. Atesoraba aquellos momentos que podía relajarse a su lado, aunque se tratara de cosas simples y cotidianas como hacer la limpieza, cenar, ir de compras o matar el tiempo viendo películas o conversando.

La mejor parte del inicio de esta semana es que tendría que asistir a clases, por lo que no habría más encuentros inesperados con _ese _chico que la hacía sentir enferma. Incluso si se encontrasen fuera de clases, los primeros exámenes se aproximaban, y Mio se encargaría de darle lecciones privadas e intensivas a Ritsu. Un plan perfecto.

-Ne, Mio, ¿te ha pasado algo bueno últimamente?-preguntó Ritsu mientras caminaba junto a ella con su ya conocida actitud juguetona. Acababan de terminar las primeras clases del día y contaban con un poco de tiempo para descansar antes de la siguiente.

-Nada en especial –respondió la bajista con una inusual sonrisa que escondía sus motivos.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Anda, ¡dime! ¡Miooo! – comenzó a tirar de su ropa para llamar la atención.

Mio la ignoró por un tiempo con una inquebrantable expresión de alegría. Cuando ya empezaba a ser molesto, se volteó en dirección a Ritsu y antes de que pudiera regañarla como a una niña, se quedó congelada mirando la escena de fondo. _"Imposible." _Los ánimos de Mio se esfumaron en un instante, no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Qué viste..? – Ritsu no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde Mio mantenía su concentración. Su rostro se iluminó, cambiando rápidamente de confusión y sorpresa a una gran sonrisa. Alzó su mano y dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada a distancia –¡ Heeey! ¡Takumi-kun! –Tras llamar su atención, Ritsu se acercó a Takumi, quien llevaba cables y cajas con equipos diversos.

-Buenos días, Ritsu-san, Akiyama-san. –Tamuki saludó con una amable expresión y dijo rápidamente a sus acompañantes que los alcanzaría después.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No está permitido espiar a las estudiante –bromeó Ritsu. Mio seguía en shock, no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Estoy en el club de audiovisuales de mi universidad, y tenemos una especie de alianza con el club de aquí, venimos seguido. Ahora veníamos a devolver unos equipos prestados. –explicó mostrando la caja que sostenía. – Así que no estoy espiando, tengo un pase, ¿ves? – sacó un carnet de su bolsillo. Era cierto, Takumi tenía acceso a prácticamente todas las instalaciones de la universidad. – ¿Ustedes están en descanso?

-Algo así, en unos 15 minutos tenemos clases. –respondió Ritsu con poco interés al respecto.

-¿Está bien si me quedo con ustedes mientras esperan? Solo debo dejar esta última caja y regreso.

-¡Claro! Mientras más, mejor. Aquí te esperamos.

Takumi se apresuró en alcanzar a los otros miembros de su club para dejar las cosas prestadas. Ritsu se sentó en una de las bancas del campus con Mio al lado.

-Sería genial poder pasar los descansos con Takumi de ahora en adelante, ¿no crees?

Eso fue todo. Mio no lo soportó más.

-Múdate con él. –murmuró molesta.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no te escuché.

-Múdate con él. –repitió más fuerte.

-Jaja, ¿de dónde salió eso? Solo me gusta pasar el tiempo con Takumi-kun.

-¡Entonces múdate con él! Si tanto te gusta ve a vivir con él. Cásate con él. Tengan muchos hijos y sean felices. Ya no es asunto mío. –Mio dijo todo esto gritando con una mezcla de enojo y dolor en su voz. Se arrepintió apenas hubo terminado. Evitó mirar a Ritsu y se disculpó en voz baja. –Lo siento, yo…me adelantaré a clases. –Mio se levantó inmediatamente y se puso a correr.

Ritsu se quedó sentada, inmóvil y mirando al suelo. Takumi llegó al poco tiempo y notó el ambiente de confusión y tristeza que rodeaba a Ritsu.

-Hey…¿todo bien? – no obtuvo respuesta – uhm…¿te peleaste con Akiyama-san?

-No exactamente…pero creo que me odia.

-Han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? No creo que te odie tan fácilmente, ya se le pasará. –puso una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-Eso espero –Ritsu lo miró e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mostrar una sonrisa que pareciera sincera, sin mucho éxito. –Ya es hora de ir a clases, nos vemos luego.

-No hay problema. Cuando me necesites, solo llámame o envíame un mail y veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias. –respondió con desanimo pero con sincera gratitud. Luego se dirigió a su salón.

* * *

Apenas el profesor dijo que podían retirarse, Ritsu salió de su salón y caminó rápidamente hasta el de Mio. Esperó fuera por un par de minutos a que saliera la mayoría, al no ver a su amiga decidió preguntar.

-Disculpen, ¿saben si Mio ya salió del salón? –preguntó a un par de chicas que salía casi al final.

-¿Akiyama-san? No vino a clases hoy. ¿No eres su compañera de cuarto?

-Ah…si! Ahora que lo pienso no se sentía muy bien esta mañana. –fingió recordar Ritsu llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Es una lástima, espero que pueda regresar a clases pronto…

-Gracias, hasta luego. –se retiró corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia los dormitorios.

Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta con fuerza, llamando a Mio en voz alta. Mio estaba dormida sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada. Ritsu cayó sentada en el piso totalmente exhausta, permaneció así un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento. Cuando su respiración se calmó se acercó a la cama de su amiga y se arrodilló a verla.

Se detuvo a observar detenidamente. Mio abrazaba su almohada firmemente, en busca de seguridad, supuso. Su rostro expresaba frustración, tristeza, angustia. Ritsu le acarició la cabeza con cuidado de no despertarla, en un intento de consolarla entre sueños. Con igual delicadeza se acercó lentamente y la besó en la mejilla. Sus labios apenas tocaron la piel de Mio durante un par de segundos, y fue tiempo suficiente para identificar un sabor salado. Miró con mayor detenimiento y notó que todavía quedaba una lágrima por salir de los ojos de Mio.

-Apuesto que te diste cuenta hace mucho y no lo pudiste soportar. Lo siento, desde ahora ya no te causaré más problemas, te haré las cosas un poco más fáciles…ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo.

* * *

**A/N:** Bueeeeeno... la verdad creo que este capítulo no me quedó muy bien. Es más corto de lo que esperaba, creo que hay bastantes momentos en Ritsu o Mio están OOC (fuera de personaje) y no sé...simplemente tengo la sensación de que no me quedó nada nada bien. Ustedes dirán, sean sinceros, ya saben que acepto todo tipo de opiniones.

Dejando el fic de lado... hay algo que me gustaría comentar. He notado que han sacado fics de K-ON en indonesio y francés, lo cual me alegra bastante. Me alegra que empiece a haber más gente que escriba en su propio idioma, ayuda a expandir el K-on fandom y también a captar más gente para FF. =P Algo que también he notado es que han traducido fics de un idioma a otro, ya sea el mismo autor o un tercero que le gustó :] ya se me había ocurrido antes y lo había visto en otras secciones, espero que se animen a traducir fics que les guste o los propios. x] yo también lo intentaré en cuanto pueda, pues hay varios fics en inglés hermosos que me gustaría que la gente que no sabe inglés también los pueden leer. u_ por ahora no me atrevo porque mis conocimiento del idioma (inglés) no está a la altura como para traducirlos adecuadamente, o eso creo.

XD en fin, si leíste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias. Por favor dejen reviews con su opinión y sigan animando a más gente a participar de esta sección ya sea escribiendo o dejando reviews =P bye bye.

-Feliz año nuevo, en caso no actualice antes-


	4. Capítulo 3

**A/N: **Antes que nada pido disculpas por la demora y por lo corto y rápido que pueda resultar este capitulo. Aún así, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Mio se encontraba rodeada por un manto de profunda oscuridad y silencio. El miedo se apoderó de ella, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero sabía que quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Miró alrededor con cautela, buscando una salida, algo que la consolara, buscando a Ritsu. Por más que se esforzó, no logró ver nada, la oscuridad era demasiado densa. Mio juntó sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre ellas se puso a llorar. Sus sollozos se perdían en la inmensidad de aquél desconocido lugar._

_Solo quería regresar a casa. Quería regresar con Ritsu, no quería estar sola. De pronto escuchó un sonido, parecían pasos y se hacían cada vez más audibles. Alguien se acercaba. Examinó una vez más los alrededores con la vista, tratando de identificar la fuente del sonido, esperando ver a alguien acercándose a ella. Entonces, como si su deseo hubiera sido escuchado, pudo ver a Ritsu caminando, acercándose. "_¡Ritsu!"_ Mio movió sus labios, pensó el nombre de su amiga y se esforzó en decirlo fuerte, pero la voz no salió. _"¡Ritsu, Ritsu! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?"_. Ritsu se paró justo frente a Mio._

_-Apuesto que te diste cuenta hace mucho y no lo pudiste soportar –dijo con notable amargura- Lo siento, desde ahora ya no te causaré más problemas, te haré las cosas un poco más fáciles…- no apartó la mirada de Mio- ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo._

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ritsu! ¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¿Ya no tendré que lidiar contigo?"_ por más que lo intentaba, Mio no podía hacerse oír, su voz no salía._

_Takumi apareció detrás de Ritsu, con su habitual expresión amable. Ritsu se colgó de su brazo y lo miró a la cara sonriente. Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Mio._

_-No pudiste soportar que me guste pasar el tiempo con Takumi-kun más que contigo, ¿verdad? –luego de un suspiro continuó - Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, Mio, haré justo lo que querías. Me iré a vivir con Takumi-kun, me casaré con él –lentamente se volteó hacia Takumi, sus mejillas se sonrojaron – y tendremos muchos hijos. No me volverás a ver nunca más. – Ritsu y Takumi le dieron la espalda a Mio y sin decir más se fueron alejando de ella._

"¡Ritsu, no te vayas! ¡Ya no me importa que te guste más Takumi-kun! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ritsu! ¡RITSU!" _La desesperación se apoderó de Mio. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, estiró su mano en un intento de evitar que su amiga se vaya, pero no la alcanzaba. Se paró, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía alcanzarlos y la figura de Ritsu ya casi no se veía. Su cuerpo se volvió cada vez más pesado, hasta que ya no pudo seguir corriendo. Cayó al suelo y una vez más las lágrimas salieron. _"No me dejes sola…no me dejes sola…" _Sus manos en el suelo se cerraron en puños, las lágrimas seguían brotando incesantemente. _"¡Sin ti no puedo seguir! ¡Ritsu!".

Mio se despertó repentinamente, esforzándose por respirar, sudando y con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la habitación. Se deshizo de las sábanas y tomó su reloj, eran las 7:21 AM del jueves. No había intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias con Ritsu en lo que iba de la semana, parecía que la estaba evitando. Se puso de pie y vio una nota sobre la mesa _"Me adelanté a clases. Ritsu." _Mio suspiró. Supuso que su amiga estaba molesta por su repentino escape del lunes.

Por otro lado, Ritsu estaba camino a la universidad. Era bastante temprano, por lo que mantenía un paso lento. Había estado saliendo mucho más temprano de lo habitual para ir a clases, conversando con Takumi u otras chicas durante los descansos, y al llegar a los dormitorios se iba directo a la cama luego de tomar un baño. Estaba evitando a Mio a propósito, no quería enfrentarla. _Temía_ enfrentarla.

* * *

Las clases de Ritsu terminaron un poco antes de lo habitual. Se sentó en una banca del campus, con la mirada fija en la puerta del salón de Mio, en cualquier momento debería terminar esa clase. Su semblante enérgico y alegre había cambiado por uno confuso e inseguro.

-¿Aún sigues peleada con Akiyama-san?- Ritsu no se inmutó al oír la voz de Takumi o al notar que se sentaba a su lado.

-No estamos peleadas exactamente… -dijo con tristeza. Sus ojos esperaban ansiosos poder ver a Mio, aunque sea de lejos.

Takumi se volteó a mirarla por unos segundos, luego miró en la misma dirección. No era ningún misterio qué observaba Ritsu. Takumi había estado cerca los últimos días, y había notado la misma rutina desde el lunes. Ritsu se había alejado deliberadamente de Mio y se limitaba a verla desde lejos. Sus ojos siempre reflejaban ansiedad cuando no la ubicaba, alegría al verla y cierta tristeza permanente.

Mio salía del salón después de algunos de sus compañeras, y la reacción de Ritsu fue la esperada, no la perdía de vista ni por un instante. Repentinamente un chico visitante se acercó a ella diciéndole algo. Mio asintió y se despidió de las chicas de su clase para luego acompañar al misterioso visitante a un lado del edificio de salones, un lugar lo suficientemente solitario y escondido, aunque visible desde el punto donde se encontraban Ritsu y Takumi.

-Otra vez..! –murmuró Ritsu apretando los puños y con bastante inseguridad en su rostro.

-Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó Takumi de forma habitual mientras observaba la escena de Mio en silencio.

Ritsu volteó instantáneamente hacia Takumi, totalmente sorprendida. La pregunta había sido demasiado inesperada, no había notado que estaba siendo tan desprevenida. Takumi también volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa comprensiva. Ritsu no pudo mentir ante él, era obvio que Takumi _sabia_ la verdad, después de todo había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta. La baterista asintió con la cabeza y miró al piso sin saber muy bien qué expresión poner o cómo ocultar sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Akiyama-san lo sabe? –preguntó con genuina confusión y curiosidad. Ritsu suspiró desesperanzada.

-No se lo he dicho aún. Pero creo que lo sabe, por eso me odia. Debe pensar que soy…repugnante. –Ritsu se esforzaba en decir cada palabra, lo había estado pensando desde hace mucho, pero decir todo eso en voz alta resultaba doloroso - ¿recuerdas que el lunes se fue antes de que regresaras? Me dijo que mejor me fuera contigo o algo así, seguro que le da asco estar cerca de mi. Seguro que preferiría que me aleje de ella.

-¿Por eso la has estado evitando? – Ritsu asintió con la cabeza.

-No quiero ser un problema para ella, no quiero que se sienta incómoda conmigo. –volvió a observar la situación de Mio. Al parecer el chico se le había declarado, Mio murmuraba algo en forma nerviosa y el chico se desanimó completamente. Había sido rechazado.

-Pero no puedes estar segura de todo eso, ¿o si?

-Es la cuarta vez que se le declaran desde que inició el ciclo, debe haber alguien quien le guste… -dijo en un suspiro Ritsu. –me gustaría poder estar ahí para ella.

-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? Deja de suponer todas esas cosas, mejor dile directamente lo que sientes. - Ritsu regresó su atención a Takumi. Se imaginó tratando de confesarle sus sentimientos a Mio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy visiblemente, su expresión era de sorpresa y vergüenza a la vez.

Mientras tanto, en ese momento el chico que fue rechazado por Mio se alejaba de ella. Miró al frente casualmente y se topó con una escena que la dejó helada. Ritsu y Takumi estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una banca del campus, mirándose fijamente. Takumi parecía bastante decidido, demostraba firmeza y estaba muy ligeramente inclinado hacia Ritsu, como esperando una respuesta. Por su lado, Ritsu se notaba sorprendida y…¿estaba sonrojada? Eso era muy extraño en ella, incluso para Mio, que había estado a su lado por tanto tiempo. Ritsu parecía estar en una encrucijada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esa escena solo podía significar una cosa: Takumi se estaba declarando.

No quería ver más. No quería ver como Ritsu aceptaba, seguro luego de eso se abrazarán y besarán... Mio se dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se refugió en el baño más cercano. _"Tengo que estar feliz por ella"_ se repetía a sí misma y trataba de poner una sonrisa. _"Tengo que apoyarla, ser buena amiga. No puedo darle problemas ahora, tengo que animarla y alegrarme por ella." _Se lavó la cara y se obligó a reprimir el llanto. Practicó una sonrisa nuevamente, no era muy convincente pero al menos ya no estaba llorando.

* * *

Mio salió de campus hacia los dormitorios a paso lento. ¿Cómo debía actuar al ver a Ritsu? No estaba segura. Probablemente olvide toda la extraña situación y la felicite por ser enamorada de Takumi. O tal vez sería mejor esperar a que ella misma se lo diga. Por otro lado, aún podía fingir que nada pasó y tratarla como siempre. A lo mejor podría decirle exactamente lo que siente. _"Eso no arreglaría nada, empeoraría las cosas."_ Pensó ante esta última idea.

Empezaba a oír leves pasos al lado de los suyos, al mismo ritmo. Volteó y a su lado vio a Ritsu. Mantenía una expresión confusa y apenada, sus mejillas se mantenían sonrojadas y aún cuando Mio se percató de su presencia, no dijo nada. _"¿Me va a contar justo ahora que ese Takumi se le confesó? No estoy preparada para esto…"_ Mio luchó por no dejar escapar las lágrimas, se preparó para decir algo y romper el silencio incómodo pero Ritsu se le adelantó.

- Mio, uhm…hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - logró decir Ritsu con notable esfuerzo y con su mirada fija en el piso, mantenía el paso lento por la calle.

-¿…si? – dijo Mio algo confundida, ¿qué le podría preguntar en un momento como este que la ponga tan nerviosa? ¿Algo sobre Takumi?

-Pues, últimamente se te han declarado varios chicos, ¿verdad? – Mio asintió con la cabeza - …y los has rechazado a todos, ¿cierto? –esta última pregunta sonó un tanto desesperada. Mio seguía sin saber a dónde quería llegar Ritsu con esto tan repentinamente.

-Sí. ¿pasa algo al respecto? –preguntó para indagar cual era el punto de todo esto.

-No realmente. Solo… me preguntaba si…los rechazas porque ya tienes a alguien que te guste…

La pregunta tomó a Mio totalmente desprevenida. Instantáneamente una imagen de Ritsu se proyectó en su cabeza. La miró fijamente sonrojándose, luego volteó intentando esconder su cara lo más disimuladamente posible. _"¡Ah! ¿Por qué sales con esa pregunta en un momento como este? ¡Baka Ritsu!"_

-Si…hay alguien que me gusta… - admitió en un suspiro. No hay nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y admitir que alguien le gusta no sería mayor problema. El problema sería si se entera de _quien_ es ese alguien.

-…oh…ya veo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, ya estas saliendo con Matsumoto-kun? –dijo Mio con la voz totalmente quebrada.

-¿Yo y Takumi? Claro que no.

-No tienes que esconderlo, Ritsu, los vi hace un rato. Se te estaba declarando, ¿cierto? –las lagrimas empezaban a rodar por las mejillas de Mio, todo esfuerzo por contenerlas era inútil.

-¿Mio? ¡Hey…! Es-espera ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Si hay algo que Ritsu no podía soportar, era ver a Mio llorando. Incluso cuando se trataba de una broma o jugarreta típica de ella, toda la diversión acababa cuando veía a Mio llorar. Puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente para calmarla. Estaba realmente confundida. – Todo está bien…

-No está bien…nada está bien. – decía Mio entre sollozos, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas con sus manos. – me gustas tanto… no...no quiero que te alejes de mi… - esto último fue apenas entendible pues Mio lloraba aún más mientras lo decía.

Para Mio ya todo había terminado. No quedaban más esperanzas. Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin éxito. Apenas dio el primer paso, Ritsu la tomó por la espalda precipitadamente en un fuerte abrazo. Mio seguía esforzándose en salir corriendo, no quería enfrentarla ahora que era tan vulnerable. Pero era en vano, mientras más lo intentaba más fuerte la abrazaba Ritsu y menos fuerzas sentía para seguir luchando. Finalmente se rindió, las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Ritsu suavizó el abrazo, pero no la soltó.

-Takumi no se me estaba confesando –explicó en voz suave. –me estaba ayudando a reconocer mis sentimientos. Estaba dándome ánimos para decirte directamente que te amo. – la dejó libre.

Mio se volteó mirando a una avergonzada Ritsu que evitaba contacto con sus ojos, sus mejillas se mantenían sonrojadas. Una imagen que Mio nunca había visto antes y encontraba adorable. No pudo contenerse más, estiró los brazos rodeando con ellos el cuello de Ritsu, atrayéndola hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Mio la besaba cálidamente con los ojos cerrados, procurando concentrarse en transmitir sus sentimientos. Ritsu los mantuvo abierto por unos instantes ante la sorpresa, no demoró en dejarse llevar y corresponder. Cuando finalmente se separaron, los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora era Mio la que evitaba contacto visual, totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo...lo sie- no puedo terminar la frase, Ritsu la cayó con un rápido beso en los labios.

- No se te ocurra disculparte – dijo con una sonrisa. Mio asintió con un pequeño incendio en sus mejillas, sonriendo tímidamente. – ahora… exactamente _cuánto _dijiste que te gusto? – preguntó con sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No lo sé! – Mio caminó lo más rápido que pudo para entrar en su dormitorio. Ritsu la seguía de cerca reclamando una respuesta. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave.

-"me gustas tanto…" – dijo imitándola –Quiero saber cuánto. – demandó en forma infantil. Le encantaba ver a Mio avergonzada, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Se fue acercando más y más a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-'C-cuanto' preguntas… - Mio seguía nerviosa y un poco confundida.

Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Hacía unos minutos que había confesado lo que sentía y ya tenía a Ritsu tan cerca… Sabía que la estaba molestando. Pero la verdad era que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, y ahora, aunque medio en broma, Ritsu le pedía alguna medida. ¿Cuánto le gustaba? Pues la amaba. Siempre la había amado, le encantaba absolutamente todo de ella. Mio se estaba dejando llevar por completo por sus sentimientos, observó a Ritsu con ojos de adoración.

-Te amo tanto…tu cabello castaño y corto, te da una imagen refrescante; tus ojos color caramelo, tan hipnotizantes- paso a paso Mio hacía retroceder a Ritsu con cada frase, tratando de acortar la distancia entre ellas- tu cuerpo tan pequeño y de apariencia delicada; tu actitud sincera; tu alegre forma de ser; aquella sonrisa tan hermosa... Todo. Amo todo de ti… - Ritsu ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralada contra la pared. Mio puso ambos pasos a los lados, manteniéndola bajo su control. – Te amo… - susurró antes de atrapar los labios de Ritsu en un apasionado beso.

Mio se mostraba mucho más ansiosa. No era como aquel inocente primer beso de hace un rato, esta vez Mio no se estaba reprimiendo para controlarse. Al poco tiempo su lengua lamió insistentemente los labios de Ritsu, suplicando por acceso. Este fue concedido, y Mio dominó completamente la boca de su amada. Exploraba cada rincón y acariciaba la lengua de Ritsu con asombrosa habilidad. Eliminó toda distancia existente entre ellas, anhelando poder sentirla más cerca. Por su lado, Ritsu no terminaba de procesar lo que pasaba. Era Mio quien había tomado la iniciativa, es más, estaba siendo dominada totalmente por ella y no había nada que podía hacer al respecto. Se limitaba a corresponder y dejarla hacer lo que guste. Se sentía demasiado bien como para pensar en un contraataque, estaba siendo traicionada por su propio cuerpo.

Finalmente Mio rompió el beso con extremada delicadeza, en busca de aire. Permaneció con la frente apoyada en la de Ritsu, abrió los ojos como despertando de un hermoso sueño. Acarició la mejilla de Ritsu con absoluta adoración reflejada en su rostro. Había estado esperando un momento como este desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya no tenía que reprimirse más. Se limitó a apreciar la imagen de Ritsu avergonzada una vez más, esta vez la baterista permanecía en un pequeño trance. Su expresión la delataba, había disfrutado cada pequeño movimiento que Mio había realizado.

Ritsu sabía que la bajista era de sentimientos y reacciones intensas, sabía que muchas veces tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos de miedo, felicidad o tristeza para que no se salgan de control. Descubrir que también era así al amar resultaba fascinante. De pronto Mio tomó plena conciencia de sus actos. Liberó a Ritsu de su pequeña prisión bajando los brazos y alejándose de ella un paso. Su cara estaba roja a más no poder, se cubrió con las manos.

-Lo-lo siento…! – dijo extremadamente nerviosa. Ritsu le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y la besó en la frente.

-¿Te arrepientes…?

-¡No! No es eso… - exclamó antes de provocar algún otro malentendido. –es solo que…mi cabeza se queda en blanco… y mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo… - Ritsu le quitó las manos de la cara.

-Puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras, Mio. –anunció con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

**A/N: **Bueeeno, este fue el último capítulo (yo sé, seguro no lo veían venir...y es demasiado repentino...), la verdad este fic salio mucho más largo de lo planeado, la idea original era un one shoot x]! Luego con eso de la introducción se alargó y blah! Como siempre, espero que me digan en sus comentarios qué tal les pareció. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida :D!**_Por cierto...estoy buscándole nuevo título XD ya que este fue provisional, alguna sugerencia?_**

RitsuxOcxmoemoe: debo estar buscando mal, pero no encuentro el fic que me dices, algun link por favor?

blablah: si alguien quiere traducirlas no hay problema, solo asegúrate de darte el crédito como traductor :D! y tmb decir q soy la autora x] por ahi me pasas el link si lo llegas a hacer.

Osaka-91: espero que algún día te animes a escribir uno y subirlo :D todos son más que bienvenidos. Ganbatte!

lalalala: omg! XD seriously? haha it must have been kinda difficult to read it like that. i do appreciate the effort, ty!

**Muchísimas **gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic desde el inicio, nuevamente disculpen por la tardanza en los updates. Sinceramente los reviews animan mucho a continuar luego de cada capitulo y también a mejorar, por favor no duden en colocar todo lo q les parezca bueno o malo para mejorar :]

Y ya saben! No olviden tmb dejar reviews en otros fics o colaborar escribiendo alguno propio. Recomienden la sección de K-ON :D! y si manejan bien los idiomas, creo que toda traducción será agradecida. Matta ne! ^^


End file.
